


我家抱枕成精了3

by annzhumengjie



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annzhumengjie/pseuds/annzhumengjie





	我家抱枕成精了3

我家抱枕成精了3  
自从那次购物已经过去了3天，这3天，度秒如年。  
叮咚！  
“来了！”咸鱼翻身。  
“您好，这是您的包裹，请签收！”  
“好的！”接过一人高的包裹。“谢谢！”  
“亲，五星好评哦！”  
“嗯嗯！”兰酱我来了！  
拆开，组装。  
3分钟后  
公主抱把“兰陵王”放到床上，仔细端详。  
三破后的衣服将身体包的严严实实，只在胸口乳头处开了一个小洞。还有下体处，裆部破开，白嫩的玉根被色气的内裤包裹。标志性的面具已经摘下，拿在手中。脸上带着欲语还羞的红晕。  
总之，社保！  
到了晚上  
“哦呀思米，兰酱。”闭上眼的那一刻，抱枕发生了些“小小的”变化。  
半夜，半睡半醒之间，藤丸立香手一摸，发现手感不对。  
诶？抱枕材质再好，也不会像人体那么柔韧，温暖，那自己怀里抱到是。。。。。。  
借着月光，藤丸立香看清楚了那让他永生难忘的一幕——活生生的兰陵王！  
“这是梦吧？”不，做梦都不会发生这件事。  
“唔。”屏住呼吸深怕惊扰怀中的美人。  
等过了一会儿，胆子肥起来的藤丸立香伸出手指在兰陵王的脸颊上轻轻一戳。  
软软的脸颊上顿时凹下去一小块，兰陵王似乎被惊扰到了，皱了皱眉。  
诶？被吓一跳的藤丸立香顿时呆住，一点都不敢动。  
过了3分钟后，兰陵王依然没有醒来的迹象，藤丸立香有了个大胆的想法。  
先是轻轻凑近那张如画般的脸，在那甜美的唇上偷了个香。  
然后两只不老实的手开始捣乱，一只手在胸口开了洞的乳首上轻轻磨蹭，另一只手则瞄准裆部那沉睡的玉根。  
随着这轻拢慢捻抹复挑，小殿下慢慢的抬起来头，胸前的玉珠也变得更加诱人。  
兰陵王本人也慢慢呼吸急促，脸颊飘红，被滋润过的嘴唇宛如樱桃，引人只想一口咬下。  
最后在对那一对玉球亲捏以后，小殿下直接慢慢抖动，将玉浆射出。  
随着高潮来临，兰陵王也发出了一声急促的娇喘“呜啊~”。  
用不惊扰到兰陵王的动作一点点挪下床，在卫生间狠狠冲了个凉，然后回到房间倒头就睡。  
新的一天，又将开始。


End file.
